


Halcyon Days

by godaime_obito



Series: Kakaobi event 2019 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Good Uchiha Obito, Hokage Obito, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: kakaobi week day 2 Hokage!ObitoObito always imagined becoming hokage would be great, and while it may not have been as simple as he thought it would be, it really is the best day of his life.





	Halcyon Days

Konoha is bustling with activity, the sun shining brightly. It’s late spring and already it’s begun to feel like summer. The villagers are in even more of a ruckus than they normally would be on a day like this. Today is the inauguration of the new hokage after all. Yondaime-sama is finally stepping down, and the Godaime is being ushered in. The ceremony is due to begin soon and the people are, ninja and civilian alike, are gathering anxiously near the platform it will take place, eager to see.

“Are you sure?” Minato-sensei asks, “because I thought I was sure, but in hindsight I probably should’ve insisted Kushina be hokage instead.”

“Do you want Kushina-neechan to become hokage now instead?” Obito replies, bemused at all the fretting he’s been doing the entire week leading up to the ceremony.

“No!” he insists, pouting a bit at the thought, “I want to be at home with her now that I’m done being hokage. I didn’t finally retire just for her to get super busy.”

“Then unless you have any other great candidates to replace me with, stop worrying. I’ll be fine,” he says. Then tacks on before Minato-sensei can get any ideas, “Do not suggest Rin or Kakashi, because you know they’d both try to escape out the window after a few days of the paperwork.”

He deflates minutely. “Okay, okay. I’m done worrying.”

“Great!” Obito says brightly, “Then let’s get moving! Hat passing ceremony time! When we’re done here I’m going to go rub it in everyone who didn’t believe me as a kids face.”

“No, you are not,” Minato-sensei says, “and I will tell Kakashi to make sure you don’t.”

“Between you and Kushina you’re definitely the no fun one,” he complains, “what’s life without a little spiteful gloating?”

“A respectable hokage’s life that’s what it is.”

“That might actually make me reconsider, if quitting so that I could rub it in wouldn’t be self-defeating,” Obito says with a groan. “Can’t make me be respectable all the time,” he adds under his breathe.

Minato-sensei doesn’t even provide the courtesy of pretending not to hear him. “You wouldn’t be you if you were,” he says.

“I will take that as a complement and you can’t stop me,” Obito retorts pushing past him. They head out, taking the rooftops to where the ceremony will be in order to avoid the crowds.

The ceremony is long and dramatic. Overwrought with tradition and talking, mostly from old people. However, it is still one of the greatest moments of Obito’s life. The sun his bright, and his chest is tight with excitement and anticipation throughout the whole thing. He barely aware of what’s going on the entire time, and yet, he knows he won’t forget any of it. Obito barely gets to spend anytime afterwards talking to the people he knows, and receiving congratulations from Kushina-neechan and the others, before Kakashi herds him back to their apartment. He’s not sure if Minato-sensei actually told him to keep him away from their old classmates, or if he just thought Obito looked that worn out from the proceedings.

Obito removes the robes and hat haphazardly, tossing them onto the back of a chair, and throws himself face down on their couch. Kakashi sits down on his back. Asshole.

“Tired?” he asks.

“Yes,” Obito attempts to grunt out. He doesn’t even bother to try to lift his head up. He isn’t sure it qualified as an actual word as muffled as it was.

“What was that? Can I take it that you’re too tired for mischief?” Kakashi responds. Minato-sensei really did tell him, the narc. Obito lifts the arm not completely trapped by Kakashi’s ass and flips him off. “I guess I’m staying right here then, because that gesture looked very mischievous.”

That means it’s time for him to take fate into his own hands. Which is to say, it’s time to toss his jerk boyfriend onto the ground. He gets as much leverage as he can manage and then bends his knees and pushes sideways off the couch, sending Kakashi sliding into the coffee table.  Obito also falls onto the floor between said coffee table and the couch, but it’s worth it.

“I want a divorce,” he says sitting with his back against the bottom of the couch.

“The hokage can’t file for divorce, think of your reputation,” Kakashi deadpans, “besides we are not married.”

“Then I’m never asking you to marry me,” Obito retorts, “we shall live in unmarried scandal for all of my tenure as hokage.”

“Oh god,” Kakashi says in genuine horror, “people are really going to start bugging us about getting married now that you’re hokage aren’t they? Why, again, didn’t you ask Kushina to do it instead?”

Obito can’t help it. He laughs. On the rare occasion Kakashi is ever actually scared it’s always of something dumb like this isn’t it? Terrified of little old ladies warring after his love life, but not at all concerned when fighting S-rank missing nin.

“It’s not funny.”

“You are right, it isn’t funny. _You’re_ funny,” Obito retorts, and then promptly goes back to laughing.

“People always think I’m the undisputed asshole in this relationship, and yet you take just as much joy out of my misery as I do yours, if not more,” he complains. He finally moves from where he’s been laying in frozen horror across the coffee table and rolls onto the floor, so that he can lay in frozen horror there with nothing poking into his back. “ _I_ want a divorce.”

“We can’t,” Obito says with a smirk, “we’re not married, remember?”

“Right,” Kakashi says. A drawn-out silence ensues. “Marry me?” he finally asks.

Obito stand up from sitting leaning against the couch and stands over him, assessing. His face scrunches up, eyebrows furrowing. “You’re serious, aren’t you? This is a real proposal. All these years, and you don’t even do anything special before you ask?”

“What could be more special than being inaugurated as hokage, Godaime-sama?” Kakashi says in a teasing tone, but there’s an undertone of seriousness still.

“Have you been waiting for me to become hokage to propose? What the fuck Kakashi, how long have you been planning this? What if I didn’t ever become hokage?” Obito demands.

“Don’t be stupid. Of course, you were going to be hokage,” Kakashi says matter-of-factly. What the fuck. Why is that the most romantic thing he’s ever managed to say. Obito’s going to cry, he can feel his eyes burning already.

“I just got something in both of my eyes,” he says preemptively, “and was in no way emotionally moved by what you just said.”

“Of course not, my dear crybaby,” Kakashi cheers, goofy grin lighting up his visible eye. “So, does your completely unemotionally reaction mean you will marry me?”

“Yes!” Obito shouts, kicking him in the side. “Idiot,” he adds. He can still feel the always strange sensation of salty tears running down his scars.

“Fiancé abuse,” Kakashi says in a dramatic whine. He crawls away from Obito’s foot as he swings to kick him again and pushes himself up from the floor. “Kiss me better?” he suggests. He’s doing that thing where he wiggles his eyebrows, which Obito would sooner die than admit he thinks is cute.

Obito does however, reach over to pull down Kakashi’s mask, and kiss him. This really is one of the greatest days of his life.


End file.
